


Fun For Once

by nuthinduan



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fun, Gen, Playing video games, because I'm incapable of completely happy, taking a break from alphas, with a side of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuthinduan/pseuds/nuthinduan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Some happy Scott and Stiles being bros"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun For Once

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about how this turned out, but I do really like Scott and Stiles being friends, no matter how much I write their friendship falling apart normally. 
> 
> This is, once again, written for a prompt given to me on tumblr.

Scott and Stiles don’t get a lot of time to themselves these days. Scott is typically chasing after Allison (who is either smitten with him or pretending she hates him, but is never actually over him). Stiles, is... well, he isn’t _busy_ , per se, but there is researching and alphas to try and hunt down. There are also dads to feed and keep in the dark, and sometimes homework if he’s feeling particularly bored. The point is, the moments that they get to themselves, to be just them, are fleeting.

  
They sit, side by side on Stiles’ couch, sides pressed together, controllers clutched in their hands and fingers mashing the buttons. Neither of them are really sure when Halo got so difficult—aiming is hard, even for Scott who, as a werewolf, really should have super precise aiming or at least an ability to fucking see the tanks coming at them. But no, he sucks even more than Stiles does right now and that’s oddly comforting. Scott dies again and Stiles laughs, closing his eyes long enough to get taken out by a head shot. The laughter chokes and morphs into a frustrated cry of indignation.

  
“That’s what you get for being an ass,” Scott says, smirking, already respawned and on the move.

  
“You _relish_ my deaths, Scott,” Stiles says, nudging his shoulder. “So don’t tell me about being an ass.”

  
“That’s ‘cause I always die!” Scott cries.

  
“So you’re just a sore loser, eh?” Stiles smirks and Scott shoves him. The shove has more force behind it than is strictly necessary, so Stiles goes tumbling to the floor before he can even brace himself for impact. “Hey! No werewolf powers with the human! We talked about this!”

  
Scott snorts but doesn’t look apologetic in the least, which amuses Stiles more than it should. Rather than resuming his position, he throws the controller at Scott’s head is satisfied when there is a resounding _smack_ of plastic on skull. If it were anyone else—well, no, that’s not true, Stiles realizes. Everyone he hangs out with, aside from Lydia and Allison (who he wouldn’t throw a controller at _anyway_ ) could take it. But if it were anyone else, he would be dead. Scott’s eyes flash amber for a second and his head snaps to look at Stiles. There’s a brief moment of “oh shit, I am going to die” before Stiles scrambles for the stairs. His limbs trip him up, each one getting in the way of the other, until he’s somehow on his feet.

  
Scott tackles him before he even makes it half way. Despite the speed he obviously used, the impact is minimal, only hard enough to bring Stiles down to the floor without damaging him.

  
“I hate you,” Stiles huffs.

  
“Nah, man, you love me,” Scott says and rolls off of him. They lay there for a couple of minutes, breathing in sync and staring at Stiles’ ceiling. There’s a conversation in the silence, about how they miss this, miss being normal and playing video games all weekend. It’s a conversation they don’t actually have because they’re boys and best friends, there are no feelings allowed.

  
They make it back to the couch eventually and play Halo for the rest of the day. On Sunday, it’s back to fighting alphas.

 


End file.
